nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
David Falcon
David Falcon 'is a wrestler currently signed to Raw, where he is the current NWC World Heavyweight Champion, after winning the vacant title at Royal Rumble by beating Phantom, as well as off-script owner. Early Career(2009-2011) In his early career, David Falcon, then known as Alex Falcon, traveled through various independent promotions in Australia, America, and Great Britain. WSWWE Career Early WSWWE Career (2012) In January of 2012, he was signed to an open contract with WSWWE and changed his name to David Falcon. He quickly made a name for himself, beating another wrestler in the main event at David's first Pay-Per-View. He got a shot at championship gold two weeks later with a shot at the WSWWE Intercontinental Champion, The Last Icon, in a losing effort. A week later, he started promising the debut of a new superstar, and tag team partner. After a month of constantly losing, he finally debuted his new tag team partner, best friend Camron Moore. They both quickly captured success, winning the WSWWE Tag Team Championships within a month of Camron and David starting to team up. They held the tag team championships for 8 months before dropping them to allied stable mates, Second City Saints WSWWE (Heel Horsemen Run) (2012-2013) In late-2012, David Falcon joined newly formed heel stable, Heel Horsemen. He and Camron remained a team, however, David became more active in stuff outside of his tag team with Camron. Eventually, under the tutelage of WWE_IS_REAL2ME, over a year since his debut in WSWWE, David finally captured singles gold, winning the Television Championship on his birthday. Two weeks later, the title change was reverted, and David was placed into a tournament to decide the new WSWWE Champion, as the former champ had gone into a management role in place of former Chief Executive Officer, Vince McMahon. He won the tournament, yet once again had the title change reverted due to the old CEO returning. He was pissed off at management for this, including him saying in a TV interview that he was "pissed off at all the backstage politics that went into this" and "I feel like I've had the rug pulled from under my feet as soon as I got it". Shortly after this, he and Camron left Heel Horsemen, visibly angry both in ring and backstage, and created a new faction name "Millennium" Millennium (2013) In early 2013, David Falcon and Camron created a stable in WSWWE, with the intention of destroying Heel Horsemen at any costs. Shortly after Millennium was formed, David won the WSWWE Championship, and Camron won the Intercontinental Championship. David successfully defended the WSWWE 3 times before dropping it to Alter Ego. Shortly after that, WSWWE fell on financial troubles, and David Falcon bought out the company, merging it with WSE and officialy closing it down AEWF Career David Falcon started out in AEWF on the WCW Brand. On the first Pay-Per-View, David became the inaugural WCW Champion. He successfully defended the championship up until winning the first ever AEWF King of the Ring tournament, and subsequently became ECW General Manager, and relinquished his title. On his first night as ECW GM, he destroyed the Undisputed Championship, and replaced it with the classic ECW Championship. He remained General Manager until fellow owner of AEWF left, and the company subsequently closed. He maintains to this day that the reason he's got such a big role in WSE is mostly due to his showing in AEWF WSE Career Early WSE Career (2012) In May 2012, whilst still under contract to WSWWE, signed another open contract to rival company WSE. He found immediate success, becoming the first ever WSE Welterweight Champion in his first ever WSE Match. Under a month later, David quit, feeling that WSE's style was unsuited for him at the current time. Return and Rise to the Top; Firing (2012-2013) Several months after he left, David Falcon returned after Hunter-WS-Jigsaw faced CM Punk The Last Stand in a Hell in a Cell match, and pushed TLS's stretcher off the top of stage as the medical personal were trying to wheel him out of the arena. It was revealed two nights later on wse.com that David was not in league with Hunter, but just wanted to make a name for himself. The following Pay-Per-View, David Falcon won a Submission only Steel Cage match against TLS, kickstarting his rise to top. The following months, David feuded with long time friend, Drago. He attempted to win Drago's Intercontinental Championship 2 times, before finally beating him for it at the King of the Ring Pay-Per-View, as well as advancing on in the tournament. He went on to win the tournament, thus becoming King of the Ring 2012. In early 2013, he was set to face World Heavyweight Champion, CM Punk The Last Stand at Royal Rumble, however, due to backstage conflicts, was fired from WSE. Second Return and The Alpha Males (2013) David Falcon returned once again, a little over a month after being fired. He competed in the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber match in a losing effort, lasting until the Final 3. Three nights later, on WSE Nitro, he and fellow competitor, Best in the World, competed in a match against each other, afterwards deciding to team up in an effort to both finally get championship gold, and they dubbed themselves "The Alpha Males". A couple of weeks later, The Alpha Males captured the Tag Team Championships, and ensured themselves a spot at Wrestlemania IV. At Wrestlemania, they successfully defended their titles. Both David and Best in the World entered in the tournament to decide a new Intercontinental Champion, with David coming out as the winner, and in the process becoming a dual champion. Shortly thereafter, he helped Best in the World win the United States Championship, thus making them both dual champions. They remained dual champions for several months until they lost the Tag Team Championships to the Legends of Greatness. David eventually lost his Intercontinental Championship, but then qualified for another shot at the World Heavyweight Championship, just under a year after his first return to WSE. He was successful in his challenge, beating former rival CM Punk TLS. After winning the title, dissention started to occur within The Alpha Males, who had managed to expand. 4 months after winning the World Heavyweight Championship, David Falcon once again announced that he was quitting, with one final match the Raw after Royal Rumble, where he lost the championship to long time friend, Best in the World. NWC Career In early February 2014, David Falcon joined newly formed e-Fed, National Wrestling Corporation (NWC). In his first match, he defeated former teammate-turned-rival, Y12 Phantom, now just going by Phantom, and won the World Heavyweight Championship at NWC Royal Rumble. The following Raw, he lost a tag team match against Team 450ArmBreaker whilst teaming with former teammate, Michael Maverick (Formerly Best in the World). After the show went off air, he vented his frustration on the NWC App, cutting a promo against him. The week after, he faced Phantom in a non-title rematch, which he lost. At Glory Road, he put his World Heavyweight Championship on the line in an Elimination Chamber match, in which he successfully defended his title. The following night on Raw, he faced Kyle Smith in a Champion vs. Champion match. Backstage Personality David is reported to be a very opinionated person. He has become CEO of three different e-Feds, AEWF, WSE, and WSWWE. He tries to be friends with everyone, however, he does fight with people on occasion, though he does generally try to make up with them shortly thereafter. Personal Life In his personal life, David is an avid Pokemon fan, having owned every game from each generation either presently or previously. He's also a big fan of the bands Alter Bridge, Korn, Dragonforce, and Panic! at the Disco. He claims that he is good friends with fellow wrestlers such Austin Henderson, Michael Maverick and The Undertaker. He also lives with 3 other wrestlers, Wartune, Chive Johnson, and Camron Moore. He sites his two main influences to become a wrestler as Edge and Jeff Hardy. In Wrestling Finisher Moves *'Talon's Grip/Icepick '(Double-Arm DDT transitioned into Double-Arm/Bodyscissors submission hold) - (2012-Present) *'Paydirt '(Jumping Reverse Russian Leg Sweep) - (2014-Present) *Clash and Burn (Gutwrench Powerbomb transitioned into a Mat Clash ending) - (2012-2013) *Tiger Powerbomb (Now signature) - (2012-2013) Signature Moves *'Running High-Impact Clothesline *'Enzuigiri' *'Tiger Powerbomb' *'Double-Underhook Bulldog' Nicknames *King of the Ring (2012) *The Alpha and Omega (2012) *The Alpha Male (2013) *The World Heavyweight Champion of the World (2013) Theme Songs *'This War is Ours '- Escape the Fate (2014-Present) Championships and Accomplishments WSWWE *1 x WSWWE Tag Team Champion (With Camron Moore) *1 x WSWWE Television Champion *1 x WSWWE Champion *Superstar of the Year 2012 AEWF *1 x WCW Champion *1 x AEWF King of the Ring WSE *1 x WSE King of the Ring *2 x WSE Intercontinental Champion *1 x WSE Welterweight Champion *1 x WSE Tag Team Champion (With Best in the World) *1 x World Heavyweight Champion *Superstar of the Year 2013 *Stable of the Year (with The Alpha Males) NWC *1 x NWC World Heavyweight Champion